


"You Did Your Best"

by pixivish



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Barb and Tati blame Owen as well, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Informant bartends for Owen and ends up taking him home every time, M/M, Mrs. Mega lets Owen stay with her, Owen goes into a drunken depression, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, i really just wanted this to exist so yeah, ive never written a fanfic spare me, my only experience is like grade 7 lit im sorry, owen blames himself for everything, set at the confrontation scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixivish/pseuds/pixivish
Summary: Owen and Curt finally confront each other, that is until the unimaginable happens, and their lives are changed forever.





	"You Did Your Best"

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share.” 

  


\--------

World renown spy, Curt Mega, finally let his shitty, confident, flirty persona down. Just him, Owen, and their past.

“What about our secret? The time we shared. The feelings we had, for each other. Are you ready to share that with the world?” Tears welled in Curt’s eyes, his chest tight, and cheeks flushed. He was exhausted. The world felt like it was crumbling beneath his feet. His muscles ached, and his will to move was about as strong as an ant beneath his shoes. After all these years. The only man he truly loved. Broke. His. Heart.

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.” Owen’s words felt like cinder blocks forcing their way down Curt Mega’s throat. No one. Not a single person had he trusted as much as he did Owen. Their bond felt like it could exceed even death itself. At first Curt had hurt, but with the hope that the two would be reunited. Now, looking at his love look at him with the most hatred he had seen, even more than his greatest enemies, his heart shattered. 

\--------

“Get back here shitface!” Curt grinned at his partner in crime as they raced towards their favorite picnic spot. Hidden enough so no one will come over and spit on them, but still gorgeous. Perfect view of the clouds, and just past the woods next to the park.

“Oh shut up, love. I’m faster than you and there’s NOTHING you can do about it!” Owen started running faster, only for Curt to catch up with ease. With his shitty English accent, the snarky spy teased his British partner. 

“Even with carrying all the food, AND blanket, you’re still but a toddler when it comes to physical prowess.” 

“Oh come on. I swear someday I’ll be the one looking down at you from the top of the hill.” Owen plopped himself on top of the checkered blanket and laid his head down on his partner’s lap. 

“Mama’s boy,” Owen mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Curt leered at the slender brunette, smirking. He knew what was about to go down, and he was loving every second of it.

“....” Owens face twisted into a smile.

“Fuck you! My mommy is the best and you know it!” Curt felt his face blush as he playfully jabbed at his partner.

“Maybe later. Of course, I’d want dinner first, love.” Owens naturally flirty personality peeked out from behind its corner, and the world finally seemed at peace. The brunette sat up carefully and opened their basket. Grapes, wheat crackers, and of course, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off. God, what a dork his partner was. 

“Do you ever worry about your mother?” Owen looked up from his sandwich and turned towards Curt. 

“Whatever do you mean?” The obsidian black hair atop Curt’s head was surprisingly curly when he didn’t slick it back, which of course means it bounced right into his face.

“Well, I mean, you’re pretty open about her knowing about the spy... business. Have you ever thought maybe someone might… I don’t know, use that against you?” Owen looked into his partners swirling brown eyes curiously. 

“You know my mom’s just as good at hiding herself as you or I, maybe even better. If she wanted, the government would think she died in 1932. She’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.” Owen looked at the ground and smiled.

“Of course. She’s the most badass old lady I’ve ever encountered.” Owen laid his head back down on Curts lap. His partner looked off into the distance with a slight smile on his face. The spy just looked….. so _ handsome _… “What am I gonna do with you…” he mumbled. 

“What? Did you say something?” Curt’s curly hair bounced back onto his face. Owen immediately brushed it behind his ears. He sat up and kissed his partner on the cheek.

“Oh, nothing, love.” 

\--------

Curt looked into his ex-partners eyes, and in one moment, he gave up.

“Clearly.” He looked away, unable to even look at the man he loved. Why now? Why him? There were so many things he could’ve done to stop this. What if they resigned back, what, 5 years ago, when they were happy and safe? Why couldn’t he just stop this?

“Here’s some advice, Curt. It’s called _ moving on. _ Do give it a try.” The brunette looked at Curt with such…. such hatred. It broke his heart more than anything ever will.

Curt lifted the gun to his head. His hands may be shaking more than a bowl of Jello, but there was no going back now. What was he _ doing? _

“C-Curt? What the hell are you doing?” Owen couldn’t believe his eyes. He had never seen his ex-partner with such… _ defeat _ in his eyes. What had happened to him while he was gone? Is _ this _what his “death” did to him? 

“I’m taking your advice.” Eyes were streaming down Curt’s face, but he just let them pour. “You know, I love you.”

“Curtis WAIT!” Owen stretched out his arm to pull the gun away from his ex-partners.

  
It was too late. It was over. Agent Curt Mega… was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! This was the first ever fanfic I've ever written, and it clearly shows I know. I'd love constructive crit in the comments if you'd be kind enough to share. Anyways before anyone asks, Curt is indeed dead, and Owen is the anti-hero you know and love. No double agent bullshit. That's all and I hope you have a great rest of your morning/day/evening/night! 
> 
> oh and also I worked really hard on this even if it sucks ass so I apologize in advance


End file.
